Love Potion 227743
by LordBudFerg
Summary: Story four of the Goth Wotch series. Kirk causes Cassie to accidently spill a love potion, causing major highjinx in Tandy when its effects spread through the air.


**The Goth Wotch **

Issue 4: Love Potion #227743

Cassie sits at a desk in her bedroom, carefully pouring a beaker of pink liquid into another container of orange fluid whilst looking at a book. Just as the last of it is about to mix. . .

"Cassie-chan! I require nourishment!"

"Whuh-?" Cassie gasps out of surprise at Kirk's sudden appearing behind her, slipping and accidently knocking over the mixture. She sighs, then turns around.

"Kid, I told you to wait until I was done!" she shouts.

Kirk answers, "As babysitter, it is your mission to cook when I get hungry, ya know."

"Fine. Let me clean this up, and I'll get to it," the goth answers. Kirk performs a bow, then runs out of the room like a ninja.

"Ugh. Worthless, no good. . ." she mumbles as she cleans the mess up with a towel she had lying by for such an occasion. "Smells like strawberries or something," the girl says as she wipes the mess up before leaving. She fails to notice a disclaimer under the potion in the book, saying, "Warning: Potion's effects can be spread via scent if not properly prepared. Scent will not dispel until having gone roughly 15 miles. Effects take 20 minutes to kick in."

* * *

Around 20 minutes later, Agents 29 and 32 stand inside of the school, cleaning up following the nightly ritual performed by their employers. 32 is peeling tape off the floor, while 29 faces away from her, pushing the leftover ash into a pile via use of a broom.

As 29 continues on, he suddenly feels an arm wrap around his neck. Without even looking up, he says, "No, 32, I will not loan you any money."

"I don't want any money," 32 mumbles just before starting to rest her head on his shoulder. "But I know what I _do_ want."

"Are you feeling alright?" 29 asks, raising his head and turning his gaze towards his partner.

"Since tomorrow's our day off... you wanna go on a date or something?" 32 asks, still leaning her head on her partner's shoulder. After staring at her oddly for a second or two, 29's expression changes and he simply nods in response.

* * *

As Kirk sits in the dining room playing his DS, Cassie sits on her couch channel-surfing. Suddenly the doorbell rings, and Cassie stands up to answer it rather excitedly, expecting Robin there to pick Kirk up. She opens the door and realizes she only got the second part right, as Jason, not Robin, stands in the doorway.

"Robin sent me to pick up Kirk," Jason says in his usual flat manner. Cassie, for some reason unknown to her, blushes upon him saying this, and after staring at her peculiarly for a second or two, he begins to do the same.

"Well, uh, kid, you'd better get goin'," Cassie tells Kirk nervously all while glancing back and forth between him and Jason.

_What's up with them?_ Kirk wonders as he and Jason walk off.

* * *

Katie and Wolfie walk into Tandy Gardens the next morning and the first thing they see immediately leaps to mind as they spot Cassie leaning against a locker, talking to...

"Jason? I thought she hated him!" Katie gasps, eyes wide before her eyelids lower into a dazed sort of look. "Though I certainly can't see why..."

"Agreed," Wolfie answers with the same expression on her own face. The two redheads both walk toward the goth, and as they do Jason walks off, not seeing them.

* * *

The school secretary knocks on the door to the principal's office, needing to drop off some documents just brought down by one of the male teachers in the building, who she had to admit was suddenly growing on her. She knocks again, still getting no answer. 

The secretary opens the door to see if anyone is inside, and therein sees the young redhead principal making out with a young brown-haired man in an odd coat. The secretary immediately shuts the door, and then sits down like she didn't see a thing.

* * *

"You know, Scott," Julie says as she and the Canadian stand in the hallway of school, just in front of the door, "ever since you left my house last night... I've been thinking about you a lot." 

"I've been thinking of you a lot too, Julie," Scott answers. Just as the two are about to kiss, the door opens up and in walks James.

"Hey Scott, Julie. Have you two seen Ire-" but James suddenly breaks off. "You know, Julie, we'd be pretty good together..."

"What?" Julie asks. From behind them, all three hear Irene's voice.

"Hey, there ya are James. Want to walk to cla-" but she stops in mid-word. "Hey, Scott, want to walk me to class? You can tell me all about Toronto..." Without a word of warning, Irene grabs Scott by the wrist while James grabs Julie, dragging both off with them against their will.

* * *

Jason walks toward Anne and Robin, who are standing next to each other at Anne's locker, talking. His face, unlike usual, is not stuffed into a comic book.

"I need to talk to you two about that thing we were going to-" but Jason is interrupted by Robin.

"Actually, we need to reschedule. Me and Anne have decided to go on a date tonight," Robin says to his best friend while occasionally glancing back at Anne.

"Kay. I have a date tonight too so-"

"Who with?" Anne asks, interested. "Katie? Or Wolfie?"

"Cassie SinClair." Both of them stare at Jason, shocked he's not going on a date with a redhead, and with Cassie at that. Jason rolls his eyes in response to their stares.

* * *

That afternoon after school, Cassie sits in her living room, watching TV and anxiously glancing at the clock. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and in walk in Katie and Wolfie. Both join her on the couch after Wolfie closes the door.

"We, uh, heard you were going on a date with Jason," Wolfie says. Cassie nods.

"I don't know what happened really. It all started when he came to pick up the kid for Robin last night. And ever since then... I can't get him off my mind!"

"We haven't been able to think of anything besides Jason since we saw him this morning either..." Katie sighs. "I don't know what it is."

"Hard telling. Could be we just- wait a second, Cassie," Wolfie gasps as she comes to a realization. "Did you cast any different spells than usual last night?"

"Nope. Didn't cast any spells at all."

"Darn, I thought I had figured it out too," Wolfie sighs.

"I did make a potion. Not sure of what kind it was, though. The ninja midget caused me to spill it though."

Katie cuts in, "Cassie, let me see the book you got that out of."

* * *

"Okay... let's see, let's see... found it!" Katie exclaims while looking through the spell book. She lays it down on the table as Cassie and Wolfie both lean their heads over her shoulder, looking at the book with her.

"Yep, those ingredients match what I did. And the disclaimer would definitely make it make sense."

"So you made a love potion..." Katie muses. "But how do we cure it?"

"Wait, I have a question," Wolfie says.

Katie begins to guess. "Where can we find something to cure it? How we're supposed to get the cure to the entire town? What the chances are of all three of us falling in love with the same guy?"

"No," Wolfie answers, "I'm wondering why she was making a potion without even knowing what it was."

"Huh. Good question."

"Hey, everyone needs a hobby," Cassie shrugs.

* * *

Kirk sits in the Ericson family's living room, playing Mario Kart while occasionally stopping to glance at Robin, who is sitting around, anxiously watching the clock.

"Everyone's been acting weird all day," Kirk remarks in his standard non-ninja voice. "Everyone at school was passing around notes to each other, and Anne-chan's little sister and her friend followed me home. And now you're acting strange too."

"Well, that's love Kirk. You'll-"

"Kirkashi."

"Kirkashi. You'll get it someday."

"I understand love just fine. It's just that, you know, everyone's suddenly acting different out of nowhere, like it all happened today."

* * *

"You're so lucky..." Katie mumbles as she and Wolfie watch the Wotch getting ready for her date.

"What?" Cassie asks, confused.

"Sorry, that was the potion talking. So, you want us to sit here and look for a reverse spell? That doesn't seem fair."

"Well," Wolfie points out, "if not for her, we'd be babies because of that magical virus. And when that Uricarn thing had shown up, if it weren't for her we'd still be stuck like that. And you'd still lose your mind on full-moons. And-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Curse you and your logic," Katie chuckles. The two redheads continue to sit around, until Wolfie grabs the old spellbook and begins reading through it, looking for a counter-spell or potion.

* * *

"You'd really think there would be a cure for something like this," Katie sighs while her and Wolfie continue to skim through the spell book.

"Hmm... maybe instead of looking for a counter-spell, we should look for some sort of spell to override it?" Wolfie wonders.

"Like what, another love potion?" Katie asks. "Then things could get even more chaotic! Ugh... I really wish I was in Cassie's shoes right now... for more than one reason." Katie then realizes what she's saying and sighs. "I really wish I could hate Jason again."

"Hmm... I have a suggestion that could help us both. What was it he did that one time that you refuse to talk about?"

"You're just trying to get me to tell you."

"Well, yeah, but it could help."

"Alright. Well, Wolfie, I was sleeping over at his house one night when I was ten because my family had to rush to the hospital over a relative going into labor and the Greys agreed to let me sleep over at their house. So I went to sleep on their couch, and, Jason being Jason, he snuck and tried to cut off some of my hair in the middle of the night for whatever reason. I woke up while he was doing it and, well, I wasn't happy to say the least."

"Huh. So, did that help?"

"Not. A. Bit."

* * *

"So, how was he?" Katie asks as soon as the door to Cassie's house opens up. When she sees what's standing in the doorway, she gasps.

"Wow, Cassie... uh... nice hair," Wolfie says, a bit surprised to see that the goth has dyed her blonde hair and the normally black bangs red.

"Thanks. I dyed it with a spell on the way. But yeah, Katie, it was great. We agreed to have another date tomorrow at Kirby's and- what am I saying? I have got to fix this, fast!"

"Glad to see we're not the only ones who are suffering because of this," Wolfie remarks. "Well, me and Katie think we have found a way to fix this."

"Yeah, right, that," Katie says. "See, we figured it out. We'll need a potion and a spell for it. We found a potion that individually counters the effects, but cannot be spread by scent. We can mix up some of that and use it for one of those rain-spell things you did for that virus."

"As for the other one," Wolfie continues for her, "it's a spell to erase memories. We can use that to make people think that it was just another pair of days after you cast the spell."

"Problem," Cassie interrupts. "The rain isn't going to work. Unlike the virus, we're not going to be able to get everyone inside."

"Hmm... true," Katie sighs. "Well, we could do the rain idea once when school gets out. That'd just leave-"

"The adults," Wolfie breaks in. "Problem with that is, not everyone gets off work at the same time. Do you think you could do a rain spell long enough to last an entire day? After that we'd need to do the memory spell too..."

"I can do a rain spell the entire day, sure."

"Good." Katie remarks. "The quicker I get over loving Jason, the better!"

"Wow, you're taking this harder than either of us," Wolfie points out. Katie points to her hair to remind Wolfie of the earlier conversation, drawing a nod from the werewolf.

"Sure, hand me the book and I'll get started."

Wolfie grabs the book and hands it to her. "I'm still not entirely sure why this needs to be solved really. I mean, love is love, so..."

"Look, Wolfie. I just spent an hour and a half making out with Jason! THAT'S MY REASON TO FIX THIS!" Cassie answers. Hearing this causes Katie to chuckle, and receive a death glare from her goth friend as a result.

* * *

The next night...

"Ugh, rain," 32 remarks as she and 29 step out of the school, having just finished cleaning up from the nightly ritual in the gym. "So, wanna stay at my place tonig-" 32 suddenly stops in mid-sentence as the rain's effects take effect on both of them.

"Well, this is awkward," 29 says while looking up at the sky. "I have a sinking suspicion the Wotch was involved with this." He turns his head back to see 32 has moved around five feet away from him.

"Let's pretend this never happened, got it?" she asks, sounding extremely embarrassed. The more composed of the two nods in response.


End file.
